Wonderful
by Writers sketchy bookworm
Summary: The weasleys are royalty and Harry and Hermione have a wonderful adventure ahead of them! No Voldemort and Lily and Jmes live!


Disclaimer(idk if I spelled that word right): All of these characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Nothing less! Harry, Hermione, and Ron are 15. Ginny is14.

"Come back you!" yelled a prison guard. "Not if my life depended on it you old bloke! Sod off!" shouted Harry

"Why you little..."

"What's wrong? Elf got your tongue?!Ha ha ha!"whooped Harry "Oof"

Harry bumped into a girl. She had brown frizzy hair right up to her shoulders. She was carrying some books ,a wand, and some parchment.

"Hermione! Oops sorry." said Harry

"Harry! Watch where you are going next time okay?"Hermione shouted "By the way, why are you running?"

"Trying to get away from them" replied Harry while pointing to the five guards trying to grab him.

"Oh come on Harry, why didn't you just pay for the candy?!"

"Do you have any 'get rich quick' schemes? I think not!"

Hermione groaned "Let me pay for it then."

"Thank you very much Hermione."

"You owe me, Potter!"

"I know I know!"

Then trumpets were heard and down came the royal family, The Weasleys. They only have one daughter and her name was...Ginny Weasley. Harry's parents soon came and stood next to Harry during the "parade". Down came Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, which were dressed in royal silk clothing with beautiful gems and emeralds across their crowns. Behind them was Bill ,the oldest, who was wearing blue robes. Then ,Charlie who was wearing red robes and was flipping his hair to impress the "ladies". Next, was Percy who looked more professional and neat who was wearing orange robes. Then, it was the twins, Fred and George. They have matching purple robes. Lastly, it was Ronald ''Ron' Weasley messing around with his younger sister, the only daughter of the king and queen and only princess in all of Hogsmead, Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley. Harry thought she was beautiful! She was not like any other lady. She wore trousers instead of dresses and had her hair all down and not up like other princesses. Today she wore brown trousers with a white top and brown boots. Harry found her interesting, unique, sort of a tomboy, and...the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Harry was looking directly at her with a twinkle in his eyes. James saw this and was grinning from ear to ear. Lily looked at him in confusion and then looked at Harry. She then grinned and giggled. "Mum, why are you laughing?" asked Harry

Lily and James both looked at each other and then at Harry. James then said "You are eying the princess"

Harry then blushed like crazy and then said "What?! Are you guys crazy?! I'm not...even.."

James and Lily then looked at Harry with one eyebrow up and a grin on their faces. "Yes you are. Don't try and deny it. You are our son, we know every little thing about you, Harry" said Lily

"Ahhhh, we Potter men and redheads" yawned James

Harry by then was still looking at Ginny. Lily then rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself "Wonder how this will continue?"

Hermione ,on the other hand, was watching Ron. Hermione admired his red hair, his facial features, his blue eyes, and his muscles. Hermione sighed and was looking dreamily at Ron. Hermione then snapped out of confusion and thought 'What are you doing, Hermione? You don't have to fall in love with him just because he's a prince! Get a hold of yourself! Ron's pov:

Then, right then and there, Ron stole a glance on Hermione and blushed. Hermione was done looking at the floor and looking at Ron. Of course, they both blushed. Ron then quickly looked away and then back at Ginny."Who's that girl, Ginny?" Ron asked with high hopes and then pointed to the girl.

"Oh that's Hermione Granger. Her parents aren't wizards but she is"

"Really? She's really pretty." replied Ron who was daydreaming by now.` Ginny sighed "Brothers...annoying pests" Ginny rolled her eyes

Ron then snapped out of confusion and pointed at someone. He asked Ginny " Who's that boy who is starring at you?" Ron was pointing at Harry

Ginny then turned her head and look at Harry. Her whole face was the color of her hair.' He"s so handsome. The most cutest boy I've ever seen.' Harry saw her looking at him and his face was redder than the sun. "Uhh...that's...i don't know...He's cute."

Ron then looked at him and then at Ginny and then at Harry and then at Ginny. Ron shrugged and looked back at Hermione who was talking to...that boy?! "They must be good friends then..." He blushed and then smiled to himself.

Harry's pov:

'Oh god! Oh god! She's looking at me! She's looking at me! What do I do!' Harry thought Then out of the blue he smiled at her. He saw her blushing and smile back at him. 'She's blushing. AND she's smiling at Me!' Harry was so happy! He saw the same thing happening to Ron and Hermione. 'Here we go' The next day, Harry was out with Hermione into town buying more food for their families. Hermione heard commotion down further down the alley. She followed the noise and Harry followed her. There was a crowd of people surrounding three other people. Turns out there was a boy and a girl stealing two apples from a shop keeper. The both had clokes to cover their faces and hair. The man grabbed the girls arm and pulled her close. The boy then shouted "Let go of her!" The girl, out of the blue, punched the shop keeper. Then she yelled "Don't ever touch me again! Ya hear!" Then the crowd whooped "WOO-HOO!" "Thank you people" she said sweetly

"Get them!" yelled some guards

"Gotta go" said the boy and grabbed the two apples and said at the girl "Come on little sis!"

"Coming, I'm coming!"

They then ran from the guards into the crowd. They were hidden into the crowed. Then Harry and Hermione went into their direction. They were nowhere in sight. Then the guards ran past Harry.

"Have you seen two troublemakers? One boy and girl?" asked the guard

"Nope" replied Harry and Hermione quickly and in unison.

The guards ignored them and continued running. Then, from behind, Harry felt a hand cover his mouth and the other one grabbing his arm. The same thing happened to Hermione. He heard a soft voice whispering into his ear saying "Shhhh... thanks for not ratting us out...come on." Then Harry and Hermione were pulled into a room in the alley. Harry turned to see the girl and the boy from earlier. Then the boy spoke "Soooo sorry 'bout that we just didn't want anybody finding out" Hermione yelled "What?" They pulled their hoods...

Harry was stunned to see a beautiful redheaded girl with freckles. He also saw her companion with the same color hair and freckles and bared a resemblance. He blushed like crazy at the girl and said "H-hello", 'Hmm she seems familiar'

"Hi" replied the girl in a cute voice that made Harry go gaga.

"O. MY. MERLIN" said Hermione

"What Hermione?" asked Harry

"Allow us to introduce ourselves" said the boy "I'm Ronald Weasley, 6th prince of Hogsmead. Call me Ron, please."

Hermione was crazy blushing and said " I'm Hermione Granger" Then the boy knelt down and took her hand and said " Hello Miss Granger. Nice to meet you." Then he kissed her hand. Hermione's mind went blank.

"And I'm Ginevra Weasley, princess of Hogsmead." said Ginny in a soft voice, blushing becausethe boy. Then she looked at Harry.

"O-oh, okay. I-I'm Harry Potter. Friend of Hermione" stuttered Harry blushing from looking at Ginny.

"Nice to meet you Harry." said Ginny taking a step closer and looking into his eyes smiling. Harry was going nuts inside his head. 'She's so close!'X4 Ginny then kissed Harry on the cheek as a thank you for not telling on them where they _are_. Harry then fainted. Ginny knelt beside him and asked " are you alright?" Harry quickly sat up leaning on his elbows. His face was 1 inch closer to hers. Harry blushed like there was no tomorrow. Ginny blushed as well. Harry thought 'Her eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever saw! They are like a chocolate river. so beautiful'

"Ummm...Harry?" asked Ginny

"Oh!" said Harry knocking him out of his thoughts

"You sure you're alright?" asked Ginny putting her hand on his forehead

"Uh-huh! Never better!" said Harry nervously

Ron then reached out to grab Harry's hand. "That was quite a fall, mate. Just from my sister kissing your cheek." It was Ginny's turn to blush like crazy. Then she slapped Ron's arm playfully "Hey, that was a thank you for not telling on us okay? Jeez!"

"Hey! Just saying" yelped Ron from pain

"Hey could you guys do us a favor please?" asked Ginny

"Hmm?...Oh of course! what is it?" replied Hermione

"If it's not too much trouble could we possibly spend the night at your house? Only for three days tops!" wondered Ron

"Not my house because my parents but we could all possibly sleep over at Harry's house! Right, Harry?!" pleaded Hermione

"Huh...what?" asked Harry who had not been paying attention because he was taking glances at Ginny this entire time. Hermione told Harry everything.

"What!" shouted Harry

Ginny looked taken aback. "What?"

"It's fine but I have to tell my parents everything when we get there" Harry said "Oh that's fine! It's your parents I'm sure they'll understand" said Ron

"Okay then it's okay" said Harry

"Oh thank you Harry" exclaimed Ginny. She ran over and hugged Harry putting her arms around his neck. She realized what she's done and quickly got off. She blushed while saying "Oh...um...sorry"

"Oh.. it's alright" said Harry blushing

Ron rolled his eyes and then said to Hermione "Anyway how old are you guys?"

"We're both 15" answered Hermione

"I'm 14 but Ron's 15 just like you two." said Ginny

"Aww really" said Hermione " Not that it's bad that Ron is 15 it's just that i wish you were 15 too Ginny"

"Nah It's fine. Then I wouldn't be the youngest anyway. I'm happy" replied Ginny with a smile that made Harry happy

"I like seeing you smile" said Harry

"Huh?" questioned Ginny

"HUH?!" exclaimed Ron and Hermione

"Oh did I say that out loud?" said Harry

"uh-huh" said Ginny while blushing

Ron stood there next to Hermione with his mouth all the way to the floor. Hermione just stood there with a smile on her face with Ron and her shoulders touching.

"So do you guys have anybody you guys don't like? Just wondering" asked Ron "Just one" said Harry clenching his fists "Malfoy" "Whose Malfoy?" asked Ron

"Just a bully who doesn't know when to quit talking" said Harry

"Well if you have a problem just come to us okay harry?" said Ginny

"Thanks" replied Harry with a smile

Everybody was smiling then they decided to go head to Harry's house. Ron's and Ginny's cloaks are back on covering their faces. They headed down the street until Harry and Hermione heard an evil laugh that made her cringe.

"Potter" sneered Malfoy

The four teenagers turned to see Malfoy with two huge guys behind him.

"Malfoy" said Harry though his teeth

"Who are the two new rats in the garbage cloaks, Potter"

Harry's fists were turning white when two small dainty hands found their way into his hands. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Ginny looking at him with her cloak covering her face so Malfoy couldn't see. "Harry, it's alright" said Ginny sweetly. "Ginny" replied harry. Ron put his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Look here the Mudblood's arrived" said Malfoy turning to Hermione. Hermione felt Ron's hand tense up. She turned to Ron and said "Ron it's fine. Ignore him." Ron looked at Hermione for a moment and nodded.

"Who's this" Malfoy said turning back to Harry noticing a girl in a cloak behind Harry. Draco grabbed Ginny's arms and put his finger on her chin to tilt her face up (Ginny's face is still hidden, Draco can't see it)."She your girlfriend, Potter"

"Let her go!" shouted Ron and Harry

"Aww she has a pretty face. It just screams innocence." Malfoy turned back to Ginny and whispered "This is to annoy Potter." He tilted her face and moved closer. Ginny flinched and closed her mouth real tight to avoid tongue contact and turned her face so he wouldn't reach. "Stop!" shouted Harry

"Leave my sister alone!" yelled Ron

"Your sister?"Malfoy turned to Ginny and smiled evilly Ginny couldn't get out she was being held to tight by Draco. Draco kissed Ginny leaving a sour taste in her mouth. The second Draco kissed Ginny Harry pulled her back and she landed in Hermione's arms. Harry and Ron were beating up Draco and his thugs. Ginny kept rubbing her mouth beacause of how nasty that experience was for her. When she was done she approached Draco who had a bloody lip and a bruise on his temple.

"Come back for more now have we?" teased Draco

Ginny was sick with him. She pulled back her cloak and revealed her face. So did Ron. Everyone around them surrounded them and knelt down on their knees. Draco was dumbstruck. Baffled. And humiliated.

"I am princess Ginevra Weasley and this is my older brother, Ronald Weasley" yelled Ginny Draco knelt down before them. Harry was ready to burst out laughing. ' Later Harry Later' "You may stand Draco Malfoy. You are free to go." Draco looked pleased. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were confused and angry. Mostly Harry." But...let me warn you that your actions today were unacceptable. Here's token of my graditude." Ginny ,right then and there, kicked Draco in the shin and then where it hurts. Harry and Ron were so proud of Ginny and wanted to hug her senseless. "Run!" yelled Ginny while pulling her cloak back on. Ron did the same and then they ran after Harry toward his house.

They arrived in front of a house with a second floor.

"This is my house" said Harry pointing to the house

Ron and Ginny were so excited about to what was going to happen next. The front door opened reveling his mother, Lily. "Harry is that you? Come inside dear. We were so worri-oh hello." Lily stopped when she saw two hooded figures next to Harry and Hermione. "Hello are you friends of Harry and Hermione? Please come inside." Lily gestured them to come inside. She went in. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand because she didn't know what to expect next. Ron put one arm around Hermione. She turned to him and blushed. He turned to her and winked. She had a very hard time keeping calm after that. Harry cringed after feeling Ginny's hand in his.

"James! We have company! and also Harry's here" shouted Lily throughout the house

"Coming just getting my shoes on!" shouted James

Ginny was in awe looking at the house. A fireplace, a little kitchen, a sitting room, and some stairs leading upstairs. She heard James' footsteps coming down the stairs. 'Oh my he looks just like Harry! Different eye color and a little bit of facial features. Hmm'

"Hello Hermione! Oh i see different faces" James looks down to see harry holding the girls' hand. He raises an eyebrow at Harry and then at Lily. "Harry would you mind introducing us to your new 'friends'."

Harry then turned to Ginny and the both smiled. Ginny then turned around to Ron and smiled. The siblings went to the center of the room and faced Lily and James. They took off their clokes and reveled their faces and clothes. Ginny was wearing Green robes while Ron was wearing Blue robes.

"Hello I'm princess Ginevra Weasley, 7th child of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Thank you for letting us into your home. Oh and please call me Ginny "Ginny said as she curtsied

The parents stood in shock.

"Hi I'm prince Ronald Weasley 6th son of the King and Queen. Happy to be in your home. Please call me Ron " Ron said while smiling and then bowing. "H-hello" said James and then bowing "Your highnesses" said Lily then curtsied "Oh please you don't have to bow. We are grateful to be in your amazing home!" said Ginny

"Thank you" said the adults

"No thank you. please treat us like regular teenagers please. If you don't mind?" asked Ron

"Oh we don't mind at all" said Lily She walked over to Harry and whispered into his ear 'She's a pretty one. Good job son'

"Mom!" shouted Harry

"What I'm just trying to help"

"Anyway what happened? Tell us everything!" asked James

So Harry and Hermione told them everything including Malfoy and the part of the spending the night.

"Oh well I think it's a splendid idea!" said Lily

"Yeah but your parents know your gone right?"asked James

"Oh yes we told them we wanted to spend 3 days in to commoner world. So they know already." answered Ron

"Then i guess it's fine with us" Said James

"Yay sleepover! come on Ginny let's go talk!" squealed Hermione

"Oh...okay! Sure!" said Ginny

Hermione took off with Ginny lugging behind her. Ginny waved bye at Harry and then the rest of the family. Harry took Ron up to his room. They were talking until Ron asked a question.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" "Do you like my sister?"

Harry was starring wide eyed at Ron.

"Whattttt?! what-pfft...what..are you craz-yes."

"What" asked Ron " did you say 'yes'?"

"Uh-huh" squeaked Harry

"Good for you mate she deserves someone good as you" said Ron

"Huh?" replied Harry "Really?!"

"Yup i give you my blessing"

"Thank you Ron"

"Your my best mate after all"

"Just so you know Hermione Likes you too"

"What! She does?!" said Ron eagerly

"I give you my blessing" said Harry

"Woo- hoo! I'm going to find her now

Meanwhile with Ron and Hermione

"Hey Hermione!"

"Yeah Ron"

"I have to ask you something"

"What is it"

Ron pinned Hermione against the wall. One hand on the wall and the other on her chin." Will you be my girl friend?" Hermione was speechless.

"Yes" squeaked Hermione

"Huh?"

"YES."

"I thought so"

Ron leaned closer and brushed his lips against Hermione's. He kissed her. And they both loved it. Later that evening everyone went to bed except Harry. He was sitting in front of the fireplace think about the kiss between Draco and Ginny. He was so upset about the thing that he didn't notice Ginny coming down the stairs. Harry was just wearing his boxer shorts with a blanket. Ginny was wearing a shirt that comes above her belly button and shorts.

"Oh! Harry! You startled me!" yelped Ginny

Harry looked up and saw Ginny and was in for the reddest face on the planet. "Oh Ginny! Sorry."

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing"

"You're lying"

"Sorry but something keeps bothering me"

"What keeps bothering you? A bad dream?"

"No"

"It's what happened between me and Draco isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw the expression of your face when I brought it up just now" "Oh"

"Don't worry Harry there's nothing going on between me and Draco"

"I know it just keeps bothering me"

Ginny then sat next to Harry and hugged him. "Don't worry" she said. Harry needed to make his heart happy. It's official he loves this woman. Harry's instinct took over and he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them.

"Ginny?"

"Yes" said Ginny as she snuggled into Harry arm ready to go to sleep

"I-I-I love y-you"

"I love you too Harry James Potter"

Harry then tilted her head up and leaned in. Harry kissed Ginny Weasley. It was the most wonderful feeling ever! Ginny's arms went around Harry's neck and Harry hopped Ginny onto his lap. He slithered his arms around her waist. They broke apart and then went to sleep. Everyone found them in the morning sleeping. When Harry and Ginny woke up Ginny made an announcement.

"I love Harry James Potter!"

"And I love Ginny Weasley!"

Everyone congratulated them and Ginny made her parent know that she was in a relationship. Turns out Harry got along with all of the Weasleys. 19 years later Harry and Ginny ruled the kingdom with their three children: James, Albus, and Lily. THE END


End file.
